Make A Titan Out of You
by Every-other-name-was-taken
Summary: Where Raven is pretending to be a boy and hiding her past and Robin thinks he's gay. Where Starfire doesn't exist and Trigon tries to rule the world. Where Robin is very sexist and falls for Sparrow. A lot can happen when you put one roof under 5 boys and Raven, who happens to be Sparrow. I do not own Teen Titans. This will go for all chapters. Potential Lemon. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
1. The decision

**Make A Titan out of you**

**by: Hell'sLostAngel**

**Chapter 1**

I'm on A roof like I am every night. only this night is different. I don't know why, but I need to join a team so I can learn ways to defeat the accursed prophesy. Or at least how to defend myself when someone tries to use the curse for their own wicked ways. I stepped off as i made my decision. I went into my hotel room and grabbed a pair of scissors. Why you ask, well, i have to pretend to be a boy. Perplexed? Let me explain. The team I'm going to join just happens to be an all boy team. it is the only team in Jump full of super heroes, and I wasn't going to be able to make one on my own on such short notice. the team leader, Robin, believes that girls cannot fight. I don't understand why he thinks that when for a period of time, he dated Batgirl. But enough about that. I began snipping at pieces of my hair. Cut a little here, a little there. When i was done, I realized how much I really resembled a boy. It scared me. I grabbed tape from the cabinet. I really began to feel like Mulan at this moment as I smiled to myself. I taped my chest straight across many times so it could be flat. I grabbed the hair dye I kept, just in case, and dyed my hair black. I put gold contacts on my eyes to conceal the Demonic heritage I have. I grabbed the Baggiest pair of Jeans and I baggy shirt and headed off to Titans Tower. Or, My first trial of Hell.


	2. The test

Hey guys! So this is chapter two of MATOY, enjoy :)

~O~o~O~o~O~o~

So say that Raven was nervous was an understatement. She thought of a million and one different ways things can go wrong, ranging from them finding out who she is, to her demon powers coming to play. She quietly floated to the tower, wary of her actions and making sure not to be followed. It was the brink of dawn so she had nothing to be worried about. She arrived at the tower to be met by others.

"You here early too?" One of the boys asked her. She answered in her monotone voice, but just a bit deeper,

"Yeah, just wanted to check out the competition." and shrugged. As the morning grew on, the number of boys that crowded around the tower doors grew massive as Raven tried to check her odds against them. After a long wait, the tower doors opened and a voice boomed,

"Enter now, and let the trials begin."

~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Raven was exhausted as she defeated the robot that had come between her and her partner, who called himself Aqualad.

'_When are these trials going to end?!' _ She thought exasperated. When the robots stopped coming, she halted her stance and looked around. Another door opened in front of them as the voice boomed again,

"Those who have open doors, enter. Those who don't, you have failed." Raven smiled to herself. She had made it thru. And now she had to face the last test that separated her from victory. She and Aqualad had stepped into the dimly lit room to be met with four others. The boys began introducing themselves and chatting as she rolled her eyes at them. She wasn't here to make friends, she was here to win.

"So what's your name?" the green boy asked. She calmly gazed over him.

"Sparrow." she said with hooded eyes.

'Dude, I say your magic from the sidelines, I gotta say, I'm impressed." A red headed boy with a mask complimented her. She shrugged.

"It's easy to look like a pro with a competition full of amateurs." she said with a light smirk adorning her lips. Aqualad chuckled.

"You'll get used to it. He was insulting my fighting style and called me an idiot the whole time we were helping each other out. I don't think he means any harm." Raven shrugged as she began walking around the room.

'_How long is this going to take? Being in a room full of non intelligent life is suffocating me' _She thought as she held back a gag when she saw Aqualad lamely flirting with the red head. The door finally (_finally_) opened as a teenager with spiked hair stepped into the room.

"Congratulations, welcome to the team."

~O~o~O~o~O~o~

AH! that was a pain in the arse. i have writers block, so this is the best thing that's gonna come out of me. ANYWHOO, my mom's still in the hospital but she's coming out this afternoon, YAY! So I'm sorry if this chapter's short, i kinda have no motive and I have lots of writers block... So yeah.


	3. Robin would sing Make a man out of you:)

**Okay, I still have a bit of writers block, so it might not be very long, but since I had you wait so long for the last update, I'm going to try to update everyday, and if I don't I give my permission to punch me in the face, if you see me in real life. Like square in the nose.. But, someone did give me an idea, so thank you. You know who you are :) okay, I'm going to stop talking now.**

**~o~O~o~O~o~**

**There room positions had already been picked out. Raven's room had been the one farthest in the corner. She released her things and switched the light on. The room was a plain creme colour. She made a mental note to paint it black later. She began putting her things away.**

"**So, how do you like your new room?" someone asked, startling her. She turned around to be met with masked eyes. She summed up in her head that it was the leader.**

"**It's okay, I'm probably going to paint it black later." She said with a shrug. She had to get used to using the male voice.**

"**Alright. Training in three, so get to the medic to get that checked." he said in a commanding tone. She looked down and saw that she had a couple of cuts from the trial. She then looked up at the teen who was already walking away.**

"**Hey, wait, did you say training in three? As in three minutes?" she said in disbelief. The teen nodded and spoke calmly as if speaking to a child.**

"**Yes, in three minutes, are you deaf?" he said as he walked off, the room door swishing to a close.. She curled her fist into a ball, but took a deep (**_**deep**_**) breath, and began changing. She equiped the costume with plain skinny jeans, a black shirt, and her cloak, dyed black. She walked to the training room, meeting up with the other boys. She sat down in a corner, when the redhead, Speedy as she learned, came to her.**

"**So, Sparrow, what's your story?" she looked up to him, and took three seconds to realize Sparrow was her.**

"**My story?"**

"**Yeah, like why you wanted to join?" she shuffled uncomfortably. **

"**I'm not at liberty to say at this time." she responded. Speedy raised an eyebrow at her.**

"**ALRIGHT! LINE UP!" the boys quickly formed a line, as Raven sighed and took off her cloak, tossing it to the side. **

"**HEY, do you need an invitation, princess?! I said line up!" RAven rolled her eyes and walked to the line. The man who had been yelling, looked at her, as if he were analyzing her. He was half metal. The leader, Robin, came in shortly after, holding a barrel of bo-staffs. **

"**Let's get down to business. Those criminals aren't going to defeat themselves." he said. The each grabbed one. He began putting them in sparring partners. She was partnered with Speedy. They immediately began the material. She swung towards his head, he easily blocked it and swung his leg around her, and she fell to the ground. Speedy laughed at her weakness and as she was standing up, he did a kickflip, quickly sending her flying. She grunted and stood up.**

"**Stop." Robin said, disappointment radiating in his voice.**

"**Did they send me little girls, when I asked for men?" he said in disgust. Raven felt her eye twitch.**

"**Again." She quickly lunged at Speedy, who fell back in surprise. She quickly threw punches and he became more and more sluggish. The other boys quickly began going against her, throwing opposing punches. **

"**STOP!" Robin yelled again.**

**:"Who the fuck said you guys can gang up on each other! You're all dismissed until further noticed. LEARN HOW TO FUCKING BE A TEAM!"**

**~o~O~o~O~o~**

**So that's about it. Anywhoo, sorry if the sparring scene was crap, I suck at those. So Review please! Bye!**


	4. The story of Richard Grayson

OMG! Two updates in one day?! I spoil you people :) Anywhoo, so continue on!

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Robin had been pacing the main room floor for quite sometime. Cyborg felt sorry for his friend. He knew Robin wanted to be like his adopted father and make a team worthy enough to be called great. Robin punched another wall for the third time and sighed.

"God Damn it! I thought that this would work!" he said giving a frustrated grunt. Cyborg patted his friends back.

"Robin, all teams when they start have their rough patches, but in the end, it all works out." he said trying to calm Robin down.

"I know Cy, I just didn't expect this to go so down hill so quickly." he said truthfully. They heard the door slide open and turned to look at the person. Sparrow stepped into the main room and went straight to the kitchen. He filled his cup with water and began his way out until Robin called him over.

"Sparrow, I've got a question for you, how did you learn how to attack multiple enemies at once?" Sparrow just shrugged.

"I have black magic, so I can send my spells to attack different attackers at once." Robin looked at him impressed. Sparrow shrugged again and left the common room. Cyborg looked at him.

"No, Robin." he said suddenly.

"What?" Robin questioned. Cyborg sighed and shook his head.

"You know what, where you start wanting to help them out, then you start falling for them. So stop right now when you can." Cyborg said. Robin looked at him dumbfounded, eyes wide behind the mask. He began to stand up when he looked at the clock and yawned.

"It's getting late, I'm gonna go take a shower and go to bed." Robin said. Cyborg stood up along with him.

"Yeah, I gotta do my weekly back ups, so the memory unit doesn't forget that we're living with four other people." he said with a light laugh. Robin smirked and made his way to the showers. When he entered the bathroom, he began stripping his gloves and unclasping his cape. He took off all of his clothing except for the mask. He slowly began peeling it away, the adhesive slowly coming off. He opened his eyes and looked at his reflection. His eyes were a baby blue, that lost their brightness long ago. He didn't take off his mask, atleast not all the time. If he showed his identity, to anyone, that would put the person in danger. He tried not to think back to what had made him leave Gothem, and stepped into the shower. The hot water hitting his body made him clear his mind. He began washing himself and his mind drifted off, to memories.

_Robin jumped off of the building with Batman, chasing after the Joker. The Joker jumped off and came to a stop as he hit a dead end. _

"_We've got you surrounded! Give yourself in now!" BAtman yelled to the crazy man. The Joker laughed and dropped the bag of jewels to the floor._

"_Oh, Batsy, you and Junior never fail to amuse me, you know that?" he said maliciously. Robin sneered and scrunched his nose at the nickname the insane man had given him. _

"_But, you should let me escape if you and Junior care about little Barbra." he said in a sugar sweet voice. Robin gasped._

"_Babs! You tell me where she is!" Robin hissed as he lunged at him. The man laughed and showed Robin a screen with Barbra laying unconscious on the floor. He hissed and raised the man's face to his._

_He raised his face, ready to knock the man's face in when he felt a pair of strong arms on his shoulders. He stepped back and let Batman cuff the man._

"_Have it your way." The man said viciously as he pressed a button. The screen suddenly flickered and showed Barbra again, only she was screaming in pain as Robots began to twist and turn her body. _

"_STOP!" Robin yelled. _

"ROBIN! Yo open up!" Robin hadn't realized he was crying and screaming until he heard pounding at the door. He quickly rinsed off, fastened a towel around his waist, and out his mask on. He opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom.

"What's up?" Cyborg looked at him questioningly.

"It was nothing, trust me. 'Night Cy!" he said quickly walking away to his room. He entered it and quickly shut the door. Turning on the light, he began dressing himself and went to his bed. He closed his eyes and let sleep take over him.

"_You had a chance! Now she dies!" The joker laughed viciously. Robin slammed the man into the wall. _

"_Tell me where she is, or you will be seeing the pits of hell earlier than expected."_

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

_Robin and Batman bursted thru the warehouse doors and began taking down all the robots. When they finally reached her, they were too late. Batman picked her up, her head hung in a horrible angle, and she hung limp in his arms. Robin stifled a cry and slowly walked to her. He put a hand on her cheek and slowly rubbed it. Giving her a kiss, he walked away._

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

_Bruce sat down in his study with Richard and Alfred trailing close behind him. Richard's eyes were red and puffy from crying over the death of his lover. Bruce sighed as Richard began speaking up._

"_I'm going to leave."_

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Robin had woken up from his sleep with his eyes sore. He could tell he had been crying in his sleep. He shook his head and quickly put on his mask.

'_Hey Babs, I want you to know_' Robin began thinking.

'_I miss you.'_

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

So there's Robin back Story. And to explain, this was in Robin's POV which is why when Raven came in, it said 'Sparrow' and 'he'. R&R! Love you guys!


	5. Ultimate Mulan Reference is afoot

Hey guys! So I decided to update now since it's fairly early and I know how it feels to wait a long time for a new update. So continue on please! :)

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Raven decided that meditating would help her feel calm enough to fall asleep. She got into lotus position and began breathing in slowly, chanting the mantra in her head.

'_Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath-'_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a crash emerge from the other room. She sighed.

'_Who could be up this early in the morning' _she thought angrily as she checked the clock. She widened her eyes. She had been meditating longer than she thought. She shrugged and stepped out of the room, to bump into Robin.

"Oh, Sparrow, you're up. I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to come down to eat. We're going to train in a little while and you need the energy." he said. Raven raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"I don't need to eat, I need to meditate. If I don't, bad things happen." She said coldly as she made her way to the roof. She looked over the Jump city sea and sighed. She liked it better this way. SHe got into lotus position again and chanted her mantra, out loud this time. After a while, she could feel someone looking at her.

"What does that mean?" she heard Robin ask again. She sighed and halted her floating.

"It's Latin for 'Heaven, Earth, and Hell'." she explained. Robin took the information in and they just stared awkwardly at each other for a while.

"So, it's time for training. If you want, you can just grab an apple and meet us there." he said as he began walking away. RAven shrugged and followed him, levitating an apple towards her as she walked. When they arrived to the training room, she dumped the core into the trash and sat down with the others. She noticed that Cyborg was standing next to a door, instead of with Robin.

"Okay, today, we're going to test your agility and strength, without your powers. So, everyone except Speedy, put these on. Speedy, how good are you with Archery?" Robin asked as he led them outside. Speedy scoffed.

"You mock me, Robin." He said as he pulled out his bow. Robin told him to aim for the top of a giant wooden pole. He hit the tip fairly easily. Robin looked at the others.

"So the task at hand is to get the arrow out of the tree. But, It's going to be even more difficult. Along with the lack of powers, you'll have these weights holding you down. So you'll have to be smart and strategize a way to get the arrow."

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

It was already nightfall and no one had gotten the arrow. The were all sore from going a few feet of ground, to end up falling back. Robin was embraced.

"Alright, training dismissed. We'll try again tomorrow." Robin said as they began going inside. Raven stayed aside for a moment and finally began analyzing the task. She face palmed.

'_why didn't I think of this sooner.' _She thought.

"Hey, Sparrow..." She heard Aqaulad trail away as she wrapped the weights around the tree. She began pulling herself up with the weights being on her side. She heard them begin to cheer as she almost reached the top. She began to slip and heard them gasp. She pulled herself up again and turned to the side. She reached the top and sat on the pole, grabbing the arrow. Robin came back out and she shot it down. It implanted itself right in front of him and he stared up in awe. She smirked to herself and rested her head on her hand. They all cheered again and then looked at Robin. He smiled.

"Alright Cyborg, release the cuffs so the man could come down the tree."

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Yay! I'm done with this one! Oh my gosh, I have to come up with this from the top of my head so the chapters aren't going to be very long, but it's fun to write! I made this story a while ago, but the notebook was thrown out so I have no memory of the story whatsoever. Anywhoo, thanks for reading! And I might update latter on, not sure. Okay, I'll stop talking. I love you my little lemon drops, and I'll see you later when I continue my very important work.


	6. Robin's realization

Hi again Guys! I just want to say that your reviews are making my day! SO I'm going to give you another update!

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Robin had been watching him for a long time. He was a mysterious character. He would keep to himself, talk to no one. He was intrigued. He wanted to know more.

"Hey, Sparrow, I noticed you having difficulty with the technique we went over this morning, and I was wondering if you would want any help on it." Robin asked. The man in question was just staring back at him, as if to consider the offer.

"Sure, why not. Tonight, meet me at the gym. I like working in the dark, if you know what I mean." he said as he playfully winked and went back to his reading. Robin felt his mouth go dry.

"Al-Alright." he said walking away stiffly. He smiled slightly and sat down next to Cyborg. Cyborg stared at him intently and sighed.

"What?" Robin questioned. Cyborg looked at him and dragged him out of the room.

"You're doing it. And now you're in deep, so if he doesn't reciprocate feelings, you better be ready for me to say I told you so." He said as he stomped off. Robin looked dumbfounded.

"What the fuck is he talking about?"

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Nightfall hit quickly and Robin was nervous. He didn't know why, he was just going to help a friend with a technique, nothing different. But Cyborg had planted the seed in his mind. And he was already in more trouble than what he knew. He met Sparrow in the gym, like the plan, and they began with just warming up. He was watching how Sparrow was elegant and graceful with everything. He began throwing the kicks, and dodging them, when things quickly became more and more competitive as each one tried to take down the other. Sparrow charged and tackled him, and they both landed in a heap, wrestling each other. Robin ended up on top of Sparrow, legs entangled with each other. THey stared at each other, as if daring one another to make a move or flee. So Robin did. He kissed him with heat and passion, fighting with him for dominance. When they broke apart, he widened his eyes and quickly got up running from the training room. When he reached his room, he began pacing it.

'_Holy crap, I think this is what Cy meant when he said I'll be in too deep! But I'm not- I can't be! But-but he was such a good kisser and wow the things he can do with that tongue and- holy crap. I am gay.'_

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

SO thats it, updates will either be tonight, or tomorrow! Sorry if the updates are short, writers block urgg! Good bye my little lemon drops, and I will return later where I continue my very important work.


	7. So short, I'm sorry :(

oh my gosh guys I'm so sorry I couldn't update! I was exhausted yesterday 'cause it was my first say at my new job, and my brother wouldn't let me use the computer, so I couldn't update. I'M SO SORRY! If this happens again, feel free to just PM me to oblivion.

**~o~O~**

Raven began pacing her room floor the moment she got back in it. She couldn't believe she had let her emotion get in control of the situation that caused her to kiss Robin. Her heart was beating frantically as she began hyperventilating. She then took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. He hadn't found out she was a girl. No one knows. Her secret was safe. And she led herself to believe that. That was until she hear a knock on the door.

'_Holy Crap he knows! How the hell did Mulan do this without having a panic attack every five seconds?! Oh wait, movie, right.' _she face palmed at her idiotic thought and walked to open the door. It was Robin. Perfect.

"Hey, uh, Sparrow... I just wanted to talk to you about what had happened back there in the training room." He said quickly and rushed. Raven noted that he sounded nervous. She opened her mouth to say something, but the alarm blared over.

'_Saved by the alarm' _

"Trouble." She said beginning to leave, but Robin grabbed her arm.

"We're going to talk about this later."

**~O~o~**

So that's it, but I'm going to do a double update 'cause this one is to make up for yesterday, and yes, I am evil :P I love you my little lemon drops, and I will see you like in a minute, where I continue my very important work.


	8. Rejections and Warnings (total pains)

Hello guys. Thanks to the people who actually read this crap, I know I suck. Anywhoo, I'm so sorry I didn't update, I just left but I'm back, now I'm going to follow thru (don't hate me) So Continue on :)

**~o~O~**

The Titans were in the middle of the fight with Mad Mod and Robin was not focused at all. He had barely dodged a robot the Mad mad sent after him. Sparrow caught it easily with his magic and spun a glare to the british man, who cackled. They finally ended the madness, seeing him off to prison. Robin finally collected his thoughts when the person who inhabited his mind approached him.

"Okay Robin, You wanted to talk to me?" Sparrow questioned. Robin bashfully rubbed a hand to the back of his neck.

"Yeah, um... can we talk in private?" He asked shyly. Sparrow nodded leading him away from the crowd as the police were questioning the team mates.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about what happened in the training room. I got carried away and I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I guess it's cause you remind me of... anyway, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable in anyway, so can we just pretend like this never happened?" Robin asked. A wave of emotions passed thru Sparrows eyes. He could only pinpoint certain ones. Sadness, Rejection, Regret. He didn't understand why he was feeling that way.

"Yeah, sure. It wasn't mostly your fault, it was also mine." He said in his monotone voice as he flew off, probably to the tower, Robin presumed. He felt a pang in his chest as he watched the teen fly away, but decided to ignore it. He was doing this for the better of the team and for the protection of Sparrow. If he got too close, he could reveal his identity and cause Sparrow more danger than they could handle. And he didn't want to risk any more lives of anyone else. Not after Barbra. Not while the threats would keep coming. He couldn't. So he had to let go. He suddenly felt nauseous and ran to the nearest restroom, emptying out the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl.

**~O~o~**

Raven didn't know why she felt so hopeless and rejected when Robin told her it was a mistake. She wasn't supposed to care. Even if he didn't say that, he would never accept her, she reasoned in her head. She was a demon, demons didn't deserve happy ever afters. Besides, he was just another guy. Another guy that she had fallen for. She felt the pain increase when she came to that realization. In the span of three weeks, she had fallen in love with him. She shook her head and decided the best way to ignore the throbbing pain in her chest, was to go and retrieve some sleep. She lied on her bed and let the sleep wash over her like a tide. What she didn't realize was the trouble that was about to become of her. She didn't realize, what day it was.

**~o~O~**

Raven woke up when she felt a burning sensation overcome her. She let out a yelp and opened her eyes. She was in the pits of hell, and a wall of red, with four piercing red eyes stared at her.

"**Daughter." **the voice boomed. She knew who it was in an instant.

"What do you want Trigon?!" she yelled at him. The red eyes narrowed.

"**The prophesy is close. Be ready to destroy the earth." **he cackled. She shivered at his laugh and glared daggers at the eyes.

"Like I will ever comply to you." she hissed. The eyes stared her down.

"**You are going to give in. Soon, daughter. Very soon."**

**~O~o~**

So yeah, that's about it, at least for now. So I'll hopefully update tomorrow, if I don't, just drown me with PM's cause it might just be cause I'm lazy, working, or being kicked out from using the computer. Goodbye my little Lemon drops, and I will see you friday where I continue my Very Important Work.


	9. The Gem shall be his portal

Hey guys! So I didn't update as quick as I do since it's like only 3:48 and I usually update at 9:00 am. But continue on!

**~O~o~**

Slade had been watching the Titans for some time now. He had to admit, they were good. But not good enough. He was intrigued with their leader. He was fierce, and he never had a second thought about anything. He had to get Robin on his side. So when he saw the kid kiss Sparrow, he knew exactly how. He had Mad Mod set up an attack in the inner skirts of the city while he went to the tower to bug it. He entered a room that he presumed was Sparrows. He began searching thru it to find out more about how his weaknesses. The floor then opened up under him, and he sank into the ground. He looked up and saw four black and red eyes staring at him. He suppressed a shiver and stared back.

"**Slade Wilson. I see you have a ballad with the Titans. I have a proposition for you. You comply, I get you what you want." **Slade looked at the eyes and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want me to get in exchange for what you are going to give me?" Slade asked. The eyes narrowed their vision.

"**You get me the girl, It will luer Robin and you will then easily trap him." **Slade looked at him incredulously.

"What girl?" The eyes rolled themselves and flashed an image of Sparrow.

"**This is the girl. She disguised herself as a man. You get me her, I get you Robin. Do we have a deal?" **Slade smirked.

"Yes." He felt a burning sensation on his forehead.

"**This is the mark of Scath, it will, give you powers like you've had before. Now go mortal, and do not return until you have her."**

**~o~O~**

Raven felt an increasing burning sensation on her body and she opened her eyes when she heard a banging on her door. She opened it, and stared at the face in front of her.

"Sparrow, are you alright?" Cyborg asked her. She nodded and scratched the back of her neck.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"I heard you screaming and I thought something happened." the alarm rang at that moment and she nodded and mumbled,

"I'll meet you in the common room." She closed the door and quickly searched for her cloak. She examined her arms, and saw the red marks glow brighter and brighter.

"No. It can't be. Not today, not now." she said frantically. She clasped her cloak on and went to the common room. The others gathered around the screen where Cyborg was locating where the attack was.

"Alright Titans, Go!" Robin said as they quickly went to the place.

"Who robs an abandoned clock tower?" Beatsboy asked. Robin saw the flash of Orange and black mask and hissed,

"Slade!" Raven looked towards Robin. They had never faced this enemy, and yet he hissed his name as if they'd battled each other before. The man laughed maniacally and came out from the shadows.

"Did you miss me Robin?" Raven gasped when she saw the mark on his forehead.

'_How did he get the mark of Scath?' _she was pushed out of her thoughts when a giant fire ball was thrown at her.

"Sparrow! Look out!" Robin yelled. She flew away from it, but it began to follow her. She instantly turned into her soul self and dissolved through the wall.

"Woah, how did..." Cyborg trailed off. Slade began knocking down pillars and laughed.

'What Cyborg? No corny come back? I was hoping for that." He said as a pillar began falling towards them. All Raven could do was watch in horror, but broke out of her trance when I giant screw was spinning after Robin.

"STOP!" she yelled. A blue light emitted from her and made everything stand still. She looked around wide eyed.

"Do you think a little time trickery could stop me?" Slade said as he emerged from the stillness.

"The prophecy will still happen. _The gem was born of evil's fire, the gem shall be his portal_-"

"Stop it!" she yelled as she out some distance between them. She found Robin and out her hand on him. He became unstill and looked at her dazed.

"Sparrow? How did-"  
"No time to explain, come on." She said leading him away. The got outside and ran for a few blocks.

"OKay, Sparrow, tell me what happened in there. Why was Slade after you? How did he get those Powers?, how did you do this?!" he said gesturing to everything.

"I don't know how I did this. As for Slade and the powers, he is after me because-" She stopped talking when she heard a crash. Robin stared at her.

"Run!" And for once, she listened. There was another explosion and she quickly turned back.

"Robin!" She called out. A boulder fell down revealing him. She grabbed him quickly and walked to a church. Setting him down at the altar, she began to heal him. When he regained consciousness, he stared at her. The doors opened again, Slade standining there. She looked at Robin and said in a hushed voice,

"Stay here and don't follow me, I'll take care of him." and she lightly kissed him. She walked towards the man, standing tall.

"Are you going to comply Raven?" she looked at him smirking.  
"Let me think about it... Hmm... no." She said as she kick flipped and flew away.

"Why you little bitch!" Slade yelled as he flew after her, fire trailing round him. She led him a few blocks away until he threw another fireball at her. She grunted as she hit a building. He landed next to her.

"You're lucky your daddy wants you alive, or I would have finished you myself." he whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes as the black magic overcame her, wrapping around her body. She went for an attack, but Slade was too quick for her. He grabbed both of her arms and her clothes began ripping apart, leaving her almost completely naked. When she opened her eyes again, she was staring at literally hell on earth. The sky was red and everything was in dust, her friends and the citizens of Jump were encased in Stone.

"Beautiful, isn't it? You just have three more days Raven, until this happens. Make it count." he said menacingly as he tossed her weak body off of the building. She didn't open her eyes, because she knew her death was coming.

**~O~o~**

Okay guys, that's it! Goodbye my little lemon drops, and I will see you tomorrow, where I will continue my very important work. (AH SO LATE!)


	10. Filler cause I suck

Hello! So I am updating now because of reasons you don't need to worry about, just me and my f-cked up life. Enjoy some Story! Filler btw I'm sorry!

**~O~o~**

Raven could feel herself fall into someone's arms and be swept away from the building in which she was tossed from. She opened her eyes and saw Robin looking at her.

"Who are you?" She didn't answer as she closed her eyes again, feeling exhausted as she slipped into the sweet call of unconsciousness.

**~o~O~**

When she opened her eyes again, she was in a hospital room. Cyborg stepped out and called Robin into the room. He stepped to her and she sat up and felt the blanket fall off and reveal the tape. She widened her eyes.

"I-I can explain!"

"Than explain." he said patiently. Raven began telling him everything.

"Why did you lie to me?" he asked.

"Because! If I would have said, 'Hey, I'm a girl, can I join your team?' you would have closed the door in my face! And then, I wanted to tell you I was a girl after the kiss, but I didn't know how! Than you said it was a mistake and I thought, well, no use in telling you now! i was going to leave." she finished. Robin looked at her dumbfounded, then he did what Raven would have never expected. He kissed her.

**~O~o~**

So yeah, filler because I'm out of ideas. Sorry, but I still love you guys, I hope you still love me :'(


	11. Lemon

Oh my god, I'm so sorry guys! I just started having my ****** (the girls should know what it is) and I've been feeling like hell lately. So, I'm going to either, make this chapter extra long, or update three times, since I missed three days. I really do love you guys for actually staying with me, even though I didn't update.

**~o~O~**

Raven wrapped her arms around him and began pushing up towards him. He licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. She moaned and spread her lips, letting him lick and explore her mouth. She began putting a weak fight for dominance, as she put herself on his lap. He parted, eliciting a whine from her. He smirked and picked her up.

"Do you want to go further, or just stick with this?" he said in a seductive voice that sent shivers up Ravens' spine. She licked her lips and looked at him, eyes nearly black with lust.

"Your room, or mine?"

**~O~o~**

Slade had hopped off the building in Gotham city, once again, following Trigons' new orders. He rose his hands towards the prison and blew the wall down. He stepped in, the guards started rushing towards him, but he easily killed them. Slade turned the corner to the high security cell and spoke through the glass,

"I have a proposition for you." The hidden man looked up and stepped towards the glass area, revealing himself.

"You have a proposition for what?" he asked. Slade raised his hand, and a image of Robin showed. The man growled and smashed his cuffed arms towards the glass.

"What's in it for me?" Slade flicked a finger and showed an image of Raven.

"You help me get the girl, and you and I get to kill the Boy Wonder." Slade said. The man looked at him curiously.

'Why do you want to kill him?" he asked. Slade had a dark glint in his eye for a second.

"Lets just say he took something from me that was rightfully mine. So, what do you say, Joker?"

**~O~o~**

Robin lay Raven on the bed carefully and began rummaging around his room for a condom. He slid his pants off as Raven began taking off the gown she had on. She licked her lips when he slid on the condom. He spread her legs and looked at her. She silently reassured him to keep moving forward. He slowly began sliding. She closed her eyes in pain. She didn't have to look that he was well endowed. Now she knew, or persay, felt how endowed he was. He stopped and looked at her. She opened one eye, panting slightly.

"Don't stop." he kept pushing in, and she moaned in both and and pleasure. He was fully in, and waited for her to get used to it. She began bucking her hips and slightly screamed, pain and pleasure mixing as both. He began thrusting in, quickening in speed with every moan he got out of her. He loved that sound. He picked up her legs and she moaned his name from the new position he was thrusting from. He could feel her walls clenching around him and thrusted in harder, as she screamed his name in her orgasm. He grunted as he spilled into the condom, coming down from his high. He pulled out and tied the end, throwing it in the trash. He layed down next to her, wrapping the blanket around them, as they fell asleep.

**~o~O~**

So that's it for now, maybe. ONce again, I'm sorry that I haven't really been updating. And sorry if the lemon scene sucks, I'm not necessarily good at those. I had to listen to four songs to get into this chapter, so yeah. Bye lovelies!


	12. Authors Note

Hey guys! This is just an AN update for why I haven't been updating. So, my life's been hitting a rough patch and we're leaving soon, so I can't update until 2 weeks from now, and I wanted to give a HUGE thank you to Grouch, an anon who commented for telling me I forgot to change the rating and for being so nice and polite about it. So I'll see you later and I hope you still love me even though I'm lagging on this :(

_**Every-other-name-was-taken**_


	13. The End

**Hey guys, I am so sorry, I've just been feeling really depresed and I don't know if I can continue on with life orze whatever, heres an update, and I really do love you guys for staying with me even though I fell back on my promise... I just...**

_**~o~O~**_

Speedy looked skepticaly at the girl in front of him.

"So you're saying, that _she _is Sparrow, so Sparrow is Raven and Slade is looking for Sparrow because Sparrow is Raven and Raven is the daughter of an interdementional demon who has the power to kill us all, and The demon gave Slade his power, to hunt down Sparrow-Raven?" he asked. Sparrow-Raven (he would have to get used to that) nodded.

"Yep, that's about it."

"Dude, I don't know about you, but I am **really** confused." Beastboy said. Raven shrugged and moved to the window, but then she toppled over in pain.

"Raven!" Robin shouted dashing to her. Red symbols appeared on her body and tears streamed down her face.

"What is it?" Robin whispered.

"The end."

_**~O~o~**_

Slade began stalking towards the tower in front of him with the Joker looking around at everything darkly.

"So, what'd he take from you?" Slade ignored his question and stood in front of the tower, an army of fire behind him. He smirked darkly as he saw the sky turn grey and rain began pouring down.

"Times up Raven."

_**~o~O~**_

Robin led the team to a high security room.

"This room was designed specifically for when nuclear warfare breaks out, but I think Slade wont be able to get to you.

"Robin, this won't work-"

"Raven, it has to work, it just has to, I'm not going to lose you, not when I just got you." he said, placing a kiss on her lips. The others were leaving as Robin closed the door.

"I love you."

"I love you too Robin."

_**~O~o~**_

**Welp, bye guys, for now. I'll try to update when I can. Love ya.**


End file.
